Disclosed is a specially-configured board for gliding along terrain, such as a snowboard, snow ski, water ski, wake board, kite board, surf board, skateboard and the like. Although described herein in the context of snowboarding, it should be appreciated that a “board” described herein will refer generally to any of these sorts of boards as well as to other board-type devices which allow a rider to traverse a solid or fluid surface.
A snowboard includes a tip, a tail, and opposed side edges. The width of the board typically tapers inwardly from both the tip and tail towards the central region of the board, facilitating turning and edge grip. A rider typically has an asymmetrical position with respect to the board and with respect to the slope. The rider has two support points on the board, and, by a differential action of both boots, the rider can effect flexural or torsional shape changes to the board to aid in control.
Size, shape and materials used in construction of the board vary depending upon the desired riding qualities. Since snowboarding is a very dynamic sport, material characteristics and interactions play a significant role in determining overall performance as well as suitability for specific applications.
Although it is difficult to optimize all of the many different parameters in a board to obtain optimum gliding, maneuverability and operational qualities, materials can be added to the board during construction to mitigate forces that adversely impact board structure and operating qualities. For example, materials can be inserted which facilitate the attachment of bindings or provide strength to the board at the sites of binding attachment. Other materials can be inserted to reduce vibration traveling through the board. However, the resulting parameters are mutually connected and variation of one parameter due to the use of a particular material can directly or indirectly modify another parameter of the board, often to the detriment of the operating qualities.
Board construction techniques known in the art originate from the construction of conventional skis, and include various methods including the use of injected cores and the lamination of various structural components. These techniques all require some type of “active” pressing and curing of the structure under pressure. Such techniques of board construction can lead to shifting of materials added for their particular structural characteristic. This can result in points of weakness, inconsistency from one finished item to the next and/or an unpredictable operational quality of the board.